


one and only, most beloved

by littleheavens



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, M/M, Soft!!!!!!, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheavens/pseuds/littleheavens
Summary: Wanna One try to do something special for Woojin's birthday.Keyword:Try.





	one and only, most beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [991102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/991102/gifts).



> well it's still november 2nd SOMEWHERE in the world, at least.
> 
> happy birthday to the certified Best Boy Ever™ as well as to [mandy](https://twitter.com/applewooj)!!!! 
> 
> here is some self indulgent pure wannabond fluff i was gonna post on twitter but i can apparently never shut the hell up so it got a tiny bit too long, whoops

 

It’s Jihoon’s idea.

 

So, in the end, if anything goes wrong, the blame is entirely on him.

 

The idea comes in the morning, at the breakfast table a little while after Woojin had been — conveniently, but also sadly for them — whisked away by Youngmin and Donghyun for a few hours. Daehwi tagging along, of course. 

 

After all, it  _ is  _ his birthday, and naturally everyone wants a piece of him.

 

Comeback preparations are a blessing and a curse, and they’d convinced the managers to just give them a free day, or at least a few hours off. _Just for_ _ Woojinie’s birthday, pretty please. _

 

Birthdays at the Wanna One dorm are always nice, always fun, always full of happiness. Even when they're so busy they feel like passing out any moment, it's still something nice they swear by. Then, they're not Wanna One members, loved and hated and everything else by the entire country. No, they're just eleven boys,  _friends_ , just them and no one else.

 

Today, there’s four of them seated around the breakfast table when Jihoon slams his hand on the table and says, “Cake.”

 

Jinyoung looks up from where he’d been playing with his phone. “Cake?” he echoes.

 

Jihoon glances at the others. “Cake.”

 

*

 

It’s the perfect plan. 

 

They text Jisung and tell him to bring the other members downstairs with him. Then, Minhyun texts Youngmin to ask what their day plans are and what time they’ll be returning. He doesn’t want to risk texting Daehwi or even worse, _the group chat_ , since Woojin is probably right next to him.

 

Jaehwan and Sungwoon convince Jisung to drive ( _ drive! _ ) them to the convenience store to get all the ingredients they need for today. 

 

Seongwoo smacks Sungwoon in the back of his head when he asks if they can’t just buy a ready made cake with decorations from Paris Baguette. (All in good nature, of course. It’s not like Sungwoon is  _ that _ lazy. He just wants Woojin to have an edible present that is, well, actually edible.)

 

“Alright,” Minhyun enters the kitchen after a few minutes, interrupting their bickering with a grin. “The kids are returning in the late afternoon. Youngmin will keep me updated. Let’s do this.” 

 

 

*

 

 

Jihoon pulls his mask higher so it covers his face more. Jisung promised to wait in the car, so it’s just him, Jaehwan, and Daniel now. “What do we need?”

 

“Let me see— eggs, flour, uh… I don’t know what this says. Who the hell wrote this down? Let me look it up.”

 

The hyungs raise their eyebrows as Jihoon starts to ramble off a list of ingredients. “ _ —Oh, and two vanilla pods! _ ” 

 

In the end, they end up buying a package that says “ _ Easy cake mix! Just add eggs, butter, and water! _ ” because Daniel insists that it’s the only way to avoid food poisoning  _ or _ a kitchen on fire  _ or _ well, both.

 

Jihoon protests, but has to admit it is the better option. He  _ does _ convince them to buy some other stuff, though. “Fine. But we need frosting. And whipped cream. And maybe some other snacks. And drinks for afterwards. And— Hey! Get back here, Kim Jaehwan!”

 

 

*

  
  


Daniel, god bless him, was right. Jinyoung and Seongwoo put the final dough in the oven a few hours later and turn around to look at the mess their group has made. Guanlin gives them a sheepish smile, Jaehwan all but cackles. It takes Jisung nearly slipping on the dough on the  _ floor _ (Seriously, how did that get there?) for all of them to start cleaning up at lightning speed. 

 

Not before nine boys burst out into a huge fit of laughter, though.

 

They’ve just finished cleaning when Minhyun's phone beeps. It’s Youngmin, telling him the manager just picked up Woojin and Daehwi at the company building. He texts back a _Thank You_ , before he quickly texts Daehwi and informs him of their little plan, and if the younger could try to hold Woojin off a minute longer, just as a heads up. 

 

The cake looks, well, kind of bad. It’s not the  _ worst _ , though. Not a lot could have gone wrong with a basic instant mix, after all. It’s just a little burnt on the side, strange enough, but at least it doesn’t look like they’ll be sick in bed by tomorrow morning. The frosting isn’t properly done, and half of the “HAPPY BIRTHDAY WOO JIN” Guanlin and Seongwoo had written on the cake with a glittery food pen has smudged. 

 

The text comes a mere moment later, right as they’re setting the table and Daniel is digging out some spare candles they still had from Guanlin’s birthday. Daehwi all but kicks the door open before they've even opened the text, whisper-yelling ‘ _ HE’S ALMOST HERE! _ ’ and giving his hyungs a toothy grin at the sight. “Guys, he’s going to love this.”

  
  
  


*

  
  


Woojin doesn’t cry.  _ Good _ . 

 

He doesn’t cry, but there’s shock on his face when he opens the door, mouth open to yell out a greeting, to find his members — his  _ family  _ — holding a half-assed cake, singing him a happy birthday at the top of their lungs.

 

When the shock fades, he grins. He grins and he smiles and then he laughs and shakes his head in disbelief, as if he can’t fathom what he’s just come home to.

 

Jihoon is the first to walk over and pull him into a hug that lasts a second too long, even though no one says it aloud. Then it’s Guanlin, patting him on the back, and Jinyoung, patting him on the butt. Then it’s Jisung, looking like a mother welcoming his son back from college. Sungwoon, small and precious and squeezing Woojin so hard that he has to punch him in the arm to be let go of. Jaehwan and Daniel, tackling him into their arms as they laugh over an inside joke that must’ve happened during their  _ Kangaroo _ practices. Seongwoo, always proud, always warm. Minhyun, kissing Woojin on the cheek three times in congratulations, grinning at how the birthday boy blushes in response. And last is Daehwi, walking over with the cake so he can blow out the candles, before promptly trying to smash his face right into it. 

 

The others join them after he's blown out the candles, pressing together into one of the group hugs Woojin loves so,  _so_ much.

 

The cake tastes good. A little sketchy, but good nonetheless. 

 

They huddle together to eat on the living room floor in front of the television — Minhyun complains about cleaning, but for once it's half heartedly — randomly cutting off pieces here and there, laughing together, trying to smudge whipped cream and frosting on each other’s cheeks. 

 

When Woojin looks at them, at the members laughing and joking around, his heart swells. He wants this to last, wants to live in this moment a little longer, maybe forever. 

 

“Hey birthday boy,” Daehwi giggles into his ear, and Woojin feels the whipped cream on his nose before he can even properly look over. At last. Minhyun does a weird mix of a giggle and a groan, Jisung squeaks, Seongwoo yells something inaudible over the noise. Jihoon, on the other side of him, squeezes his hand, but is grinning too. 

 

There is laughter — a sound that echoes through the room, and it’s so, so  _ warm _ . 

 

As he scoops up some frosting from his own leftover piece of cake before trying to tackle the younger right back, the members screeching and cackling in the chaos around them, there is one thing on his mind:

 

He’s so thankful for these people. 

 

It feels great to be here, to be home. To be one. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the title is from lovelyz' [for you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFnN0q05_B4). go listen to it because what's better than cute girls and a self-care song!
> 
> feedback and (constructive) criticism is always welcome and greatly appreciated! ♡  
> i have a [writing account](https://twitter.com/bunssos) where i'm hanging out a lot these days, but feel free to hmu on my [multifandom twt](https://twitter.com/mijoo) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/littleheavens) as well! ;-) ♡


End file.
